Field
The present disclosure relates to a vacuum cleaner.
Background
Generally, the vacuum cleaner is a device that sucks dust-containing air using suction force generated by a suction motor mounted inside a main body thereof, and then filters dust inside the main body.
Such a vacuum cleaner is divided into a manual vacuum cleaner and an automatic vacuum cleaner. The manual vacuum cleaner is a vacuum cleaner which performs cleaning directly by users and the automatic vacuum cleaner is a vacuum cleaner which performs cleaning while working by itself.
The manual vacuum cleaner can be divided into a canister type in which a suction nozzle is provided separately from the main body and then is connected by a connection pipe and an upright type in which the suction nozzle is coupled to the main body.
On the other hand, the vacuum cleaner includes a dust container in which the dust sucked through the suction nozzle into the cleaner main body is stored regardless of the type. In order to maintain the suction force of the vacuum cleaner, the user has to periodically empty the dust stored in the dust container.
In a case where the user empties the dust container, the dust container is separated from the cleaner main body and the dust container is opened to shake off the dust inside the dust container.
The registered patent publication No. 10-0751788 (published on Aug. 24, 2007) which is the related art discloses a dust container assembly device for the vacuum cleaner.
According to the related art, there are problems that a hand of the user may be contaminated by the dust stored in the dust container in the process of opening the dust container and that the dust container is opened unintentionally.
In addition, in the process of opening the dust container, the user has to grasp the dust container using one hand and open the dust container using the other hand. At this time, in a case of the hand opening the dust container is not a mainly used hand (that is, a right hand of a right-handed person or a left hand of a left-handed person), it is impossible to apply proper force to the dust container, and thus the user may experience difficulties such as dropping the dust container.
On the other hand, if the dust container is designed to hold the dust container using the left hand and open the dust container using the right hand so that the right-handed person can easily use the dust container, the left-handed person may feel inconvenience in opening the dust container.